The Family's Curse
Prolouge I saw him. I saw my grandfather. He looked alive. But not too alive. He was thrown against the wall. "You wont get out of this one, Ferata!" ''I heard the most horrifying voice ever say. I saw the person who said it. He was attacking him, stabbing my grandfather repeatedly with a weapon that looked like the infamous Haskorathai. Then my grandfather threw the person attacking him off of himself. He took his own blade out- The Haskordathera. The two suddenly got into an intense melee fight. Then, ''it ''happened. An arrow dipped in the blood of a Derika of Darkness and washed in a lake of witheran water. ''"I killed him! I killed the HyperDerika! Erik Ferata is dead!" ''I heard the wreatched voice of Lord Karaguam said. My grandfather took his final breaths of air and fell down. He was dead. Then, I saw his gravestone Erik Ferata 1994-2020 "Death by Wraith" I woke up after that. It was the third time I had that dream. It was my 14th birthday and I felt like I may also feel the wrath of that Wraith. I am Zhair Ferata- the mortal granddaughter of Ecuram Ferata the 56th generation of rejin Derika. Second of Rejin HyperDerika. I was terrified of what may happen today. Chapter 1- School I got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. Then, I went to the dining table to eat breakfast. I was always the first one awake, usually because I have nightmares that constantly wake me up at 4:37 in the morning. But even when I dont have nightmares, I still wake up at that exact time- 4:37, as if some creature was trying to carry me away from a happy dream and into reality- a world of death. It has been this way since all 6 HyperDerikas died. Ecuram was the last to go, as he was the muscle of the six. Because of his death, it no longer matters to say the word "Tdul", even though it is still frowned upon. It no longer matters if you steal- the banks are bankrupt and the prison is overrun by terrible creatures. But now was no time to dwell on that. I lit the table candle. The light it radiated was relieving. I drank my tea and ate my breakfast. It was delicious. The early morning seemed as if it lasted forever. But eventually, the sun came up. It was 7:00 and I felt as if I needed to walk to school today, and if I was, I'd have to start right now, so I got my backpack, made my lunch, put that in my lunchbox and started walking to school. "My god it's dark..." I said to myself. The sun may have been up, but it was blocked by ash-black clouds. Then again, ''everything ''is ash black, so it doesnt really matter. It took a good 45 minutes, but eventually I got there. Nobody else was outside the school; they were all getting prepared or walking still. When it was time to actually get in, there were 4 more students outside. We all walked the dark and gloomy halls, got our stuff out of our lockers and went to first period- Math. Math was my worst and least favorite subject, I getting Cs and Ds all the time. After that, 2nd period was Defense Against The Dark class. I always got A's in that class. Most likely because I inherited alot of my fighting skills from my grandfather. He DID defend himself against Drekask for very long periods of time. Today in the Defense class was quite strange, though. I found an old-timey looking note. ''As the sun is in the ''sky ''The reader of this poem will be the finder The book will guide you For it is the key to the Bane of Fear -E.A. I was befuddled at first, but then I realized what the poem meant. When the sun is in the sky, which is the day, which is now, the reader, whom is I, will be able to find The Bane of Fear, which is The Haskordathera. But I'll need The Book. E.A. Was one of the several names my grandfather used. The Book was the only part I had a really hard part trying to think of what he meant by that. There were several books he read, but there arent many books he called The Book. I then remembered a book my family kept on a bookshelf- Good Hiding Places. You never know what things you could find at school. One time, I found my grandfather's English assignments. I was astounded. He never got anything below a 101! As the rest of the day dragged on, the boring lectures seemed like they would never end, But then, I heard the words. "School dissmissed!" my teacher shouted. He gave me the creeps. Mr. Krahm was his name. It felt like he only got the job for the History teacher to stare me down. I felt as if I had read something on him, aswell. But, I have forgotten it if I had. It didnt matter now, anyways. I rushed home to find my parents still asleep. "Mom? Dad?" I asked. There was no response from them, but there was from the cloaked Wraith in the corner of the room. "Zhair. I had a feeling I'd run into you, eventually." The raspy voice of the Wraith said. The Wraith may not have known I knew who it was, but I knew. It was Deramor Ferata- My Grunkle. Chapter 2- The HyperDerika's Final Stage The room was cold. Very cold. "Sorry, Zhair, my neice. It's just what happens when Derikas die forever." Deramor said. I was too astounded to say anything. I was superised his mind wasnt screwed up too much, unlike Wriath the Third. But why did he kill my parents? "Deramor, why did you kill my parents?" I asked. I couldnt see the expression on his face, as the cloak covered all of his body and caused shadows to appear on the parts not covered. "Zhair, those werent your real parents. Your real parents- Sean and Karen were murdered by Wraith the Third. These people were trying to kill you. You best get searching for that book." Deramor said. The room was no longer icy cold. I ran to my bookshelf and saw "Good Hiding Places", Then I saw a second book-"The Final Stage". It had the sigil of The Derika on it. I took both the books and began reading the one on hiding places. The Haskordathera is the Bane of Fear, kept by the Keeper of Fear. He is not a friendly fellow, but make a deal with him and youll get your Bane of Fear. It felt like there was information missing. I had to read the second book. Maybe that would explain a few things to me. I opened it and bugs crawled from the pages.I searched for the page on the Keeper of Fear, but instead found something much more frightening, along with what I needed to find. Wraiths 38% of all deceased Derikas may become a Wraith upon death. Although some families may be "Cursed" by one of the Wraith Lords of The First Eternity to where any members of the family die, tiered or untiered, they will be Wraith'd. The Wraith's weapons they had as they were alive are kept by The Keeper of Fear. Three statistics must be met in order to bargain with him. (see next page) That was all I needed to read. I turned to the next page. Keeper of Fear The Keeper of Fear is a Keeper of dangerous powers. He holds the weapons of the deceased. To bargain with him, you must reach three statistics: #You must be in the family of the deceased you wish to bargain about #You must be a mortal #You must know how to make a table-football To summon him, you must say the following: Erkalzar Zhremla Karok Haskor. I read all I needed. I was in the Ferata family. I was a mortal. And I knew how to make a table-football. Infact, I made one while I was just reading the book. "Erkalzar Zhremlam Karok Haskor!" I yelled. I started to see my breath as the air got icy cold.The house shook and a creature burst through the floor of my living room. "A Ferata. Come to deal over Ecuram's items, have you?" it asked in a very loud voice. "Yes. I have, Keeper of Fear." I responded. The Keeper of Fear looked at me. "Gimme a table-football and I'll give you one item." The Keeper said. I was suprised. Keepers swear on their lives not to lie. I gave him my table-football and he looked glad with himself. The Haskordathera dropped onto the ground. He vanished at that, and the living room looked normal, other than the fact a giant sword fell on the ground. I picked it up. There was no going back, now. Chapter 3- The Point Of No Return I had The Sword. The Haskordathera belonged to I, Zhair Ferata. "The Bane of Fear, Zhair. Nice work. I knew it had to be you." a voice behind me said. I turned around. A wraith was there. "Sorry if I suprised you. It's just that now that I've been dead for several years, people are terrified of me." the Wraith said. "Are you.... my grandfather?" I asked. The Wraith sounded as if it laughed a little. "Yes, I am. I am Ecuram Ferata. And you are Zhair Ferata- my granddaughter. I'm sorry for the world you were brought into." the Wraith responded. I felt like fainting, but I couldnt. "No, it's fine..." I started. My grandfather started talking instantly. "No, it isnt fine. I left you this world, and it is up to you to set things right. I wanted my family to live without fear, not knowing of the creatures that lurk in your closet at night. And I have failed to fullfil that. Do you know how to fix this all?" my grandfather responded. I knew the answer. "I need to kill you, aswell as the rest of the HyperDerakian wraiths and the 4 Wraith Lords..." I said. My grandfather nodded. "I accept my fate." he said. "Now stab the sword into my chest 33 times." I reluctantly did so. With every time I stabbed him, he yelled in pain. On the 32nd time, he vanished. But he wasnt dead. I didnt feel him leave the earth. "Sleep well, Zhair." I heard a voice whisper into my ear. Gas filled the room and I passed out. I caused my grandfather to become a being of darkness and I couldnt stop his chaos. About two hours later, I woke up again. The house was empty. Nobody was in it. It was just me. Category:EpicFailiure's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions